Episode 469 (3rd August 1989)
Plot Ethel arrives for her first shift at the café. Sharon arranges a dinner party with Cindy and Ian so that they can meet Danny. Michelle helps Pauline with her cleaning at the surgery. Dr Legg walks in on them and becomes even more concerned for Pauline's health. Frank talks with a local landlord friend at The Vic about a new BMW he wants. Ali tells Frank he is quitting working for him to return his focus to taxiing. Cindy suggests to Ian that he refuses to pay some of the rent increase; he says he cannot as he will risk losing the entirety of the business. Janine has nightmares after watching a horror film with Junior and Melody. Vince Johnson, a friend of Darren's, arrives at Carmel's flat to see Junior. He gives Junior £10 on behalf of Darren and says he is lying low. He then visits The Vic to see Frank. Frank tells Vince he wants a BMW. Vince says he will enquire. Dr Legg visits Michelle and tells her that Pauline needs to go to her hospital appointment, as she needs a diagnosis and treatment plan. Ian sees Frank, wanting to sell his jeep. Frank agrees to take a look at it, and then only offers him £2000. Vince finds Frank a BMW. Frank phones his friend and tells him the good news. Ethel and Marge both hand in their notices at the café. Ian is delighted. Julie enjoys flirting with Paul. Carmel meets with David at her flat. They share a drink together and Carmel tells him about Matthew and the assumptions he made when they were together. Danny meets Michelle's friends. They all have their meal together. Cindy, Ian and Sharon all approve of Danny. Junior returns home from an evening out. Carmel goes to let him in. Maxine phones Carmel but David answers. She tells him that their father has suffered a heart attack. Carmel returns and David relays the information to her. Cast Regular cast *Carmel - Judith Jacob *David - Christopher Reich *Frank - Mike Reid *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Marge - Pat Coombs *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Trevor - Phil McDermott *Mo - Edna Dore *Paul - Mark Thrippleton *Julie - Louise Plowright *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Vince - Hepburn Graham *Ricky - Sid Owen *Janine - Rebecca Michael *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) Guest cast *Danny - Saul Jephcott *Melody - Lyanne Compton Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room, reception and waiting room *3B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *2 Turpin Road *Turpin Way Notes *First appearance of Vince Johnson. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'There's something wrong with Pauline... if she doesn't face up to it, it will only get worse.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,790,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes